Gordeau the Harvester/Quotes
Character Introduction * "Comrades", eh... how nostalgic can it sound. I'll teach you... how to fight. Battle Quotes * "Mortal Slide!" (5BB) Mortal Slide * "Reapin time!" (5BB) Mortal Slide * "You can't run!" (5BB) Mortal Slide * "Mortal Glide!" (5C) * "Forget it!" (Throw break) * "I've got you.....now!" (Throw) * "What a joke! Enough of this! Withdraw!" (Clash Assault) * "Assimilation!" (214B) * "Excuse me!" (214B) * "Hey hey!" (blocking) * "Death Scythe!" (Grim Reaper skill) * "Grim Reaper!" (Grim Reaper skill) * "Is that all?" (ukemi) * "Keep smiling!" (ukemi) * "Now it's against me!" (remaining player) * "Time for some payback!" (Resonance Blaze) * "Here. I. Come!" (Resonance Blaze) * "Turbulance! Come get some! You've lost in a dream!" (Turbulance Distortion) * "I'll harvest your soul! Never forget! The name of "Greed"!" (Turbulance Distortion) * "You can't run! I'll harvest you! Demolize! Little extract!" (Mortal Slide: Divest Distortion) * "You can't run! I'll harvest you! Demolize! I'll cut you down! Split the sky!" (Mortal Slide: Divest Distortion enchance) * "You can't run! Mortal!!! Slide!!!! Like that?" (Mortal Slide: Divest Distortion) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager : Tager: ''Engaging defenses. Looks like they're a step ahead of us. : Gordeau: Ahh, lighten up. It's just a fight after all. Hazama Honoka : Gordeau: My harvests are a... little special. I can't guarantee you won't get involved. : Hazama: Don't worry. I specialize in quick escapes. Makoto Nanaya : Makoto: Okay! Let's get this thing started! : Gordeau: I like your spirit. This will be a good fight! Nine the Phantom :Gordeau: Uh-oh. I hate to tell you, lady. I'm not much of an escort. :Nine: Don't worry, I'm sure I'm in for a good time. Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: These numbers... Ugh, they're gonna be tough! : Gordeau: Good. My right hand's itchin' for some action! Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: Hard-boiled? : Gordeau: Heh. Now you're talking like a man. Yukiko Amagi : Gordeau: A pampered lady like you is going to fight?! You joking? : Yukiko: Just watch me and see if I'm joking. Tohru Adachi : Gordeau: They're lookin' ripe for the harvesting. : Adachi: You're sure excited. Well, guess they're all yours. ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein : Gordeau: ''Alright, time for a harvest! : Waldstein: I'll tear you out by your roots! Carmine Prime : Carmine: Stay in your lane, Greed! : Gordeau: Well they don’t call me that for nothing. Sorry if I hurt your feelings! Seth the Assassin : Seth: I'll take your heads. : Gordeau: That mean I get their souls? Yuzuriha : Yuzuriha: Oh. Our foes seem to be in high spirits. : Gordeau: Good! It'll make reapin' em all the better. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Gordeau: ''My Devourer will carve out their spirit. : Ruby: And my Crescent Rose will claim our victory! : Gordeau: Now let's get this party started! Blake Belladonna : Blake: You can have your fun. Just don't get in my way. : Gordeau: Aww, lighten up. Enjoy yourself a little. Generic * We got ourselves an unexpected guest. * We gonna do this? * I like the fire in your eyes. * What a bizarre encounter... * You want to learn how to fight? Watch me. * "Comrades"... That takes me back. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager : Gordeau: ''What a shame. This harvest isn't even edible. : Tager: I... don't imagine you'd eat any of these people anyway. Hazama Honoka :Hazama: What a harvest! You're a greedy one! :Gordeau: Of course. I carry the name "Greed" on my shoulders. Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: YAY! We steamrolled them! :Gordeau: Going crazy on your enemies without a thought. I can dig it. Nine the Phantom :Nine: How un-amusing, you bored me. :Gordeau: I know. Maybe you didn't need an escort after all. Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: Huh? The numbers just dropped. : Gordeau: Oops. Guess I harvested all they had. : Naoto K.: Damn. They don't call you greed for nothing. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Gordeau: If you get too heated, you lose, got it? :Yu: Yeah! I'm learning a lot! Yukiko Amagi :Gordeau: Hey! Not too shabby, young lady! :Yukiko: I hope you understand now how strong I have become. Tohru Adachi : Adachi: This is total carnage. You didn't even need me! : Gordeau: Says the guy who was havin' all the fun. ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''Heh. What a pathetic show of strength. :Gordeau: Maybe compared to you. Tough luck for you guys. Carmine Prime : Gordeau: Feh, this chaff isn’t worth reaping. : Carmine: In other words, come back when you die! Seth the Assassin :Gordeau: Aw, man. I was just gettin' warmed up. :Seth: We've wasted enough time already. Yuzuriha :Gordeau: Bunch of cowards. Energy is all you had going for ya. :Yuzuriha: Or maybe they were just so in love with me they couldn't bear to fight. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''Yahoo! That was so much fun! : Gordeau: Wahoo! Aren't you rowdy? Blake Belladonna : Blake: That's one way to pass the time. : Gordeau: See. You ARE having fun. Generic * The hell...? You fight really rough. * How am I supposed to relax in a place like this? * The reason you reap makes you easier to beat. * Heh... Guess I should act my age and take a back seat. * You satisfied now? (Astral Heat win) Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager : Gordeau: ''Sorry I went a little wild there. This scythe's a bit too unwieldy to navigate around that big body of yours. : Tager: Not a problem. You're a valuable part of this team. Don't hesitate to use your full power as we continue fighting. Hazama Honoka :Gordeau: Look, isn't it about time you drop the act? My instincts are telling me that you are RIPE for the harvesting... :Hazama: Oh my, you are a curious one. But you do know there's no point in harvesting crops that have already rotten, don't you? Makoto Nanaya : Makoto: That was awesome! I'd call us unbeatable, but that'd be an understatement! : Gordeau: Unbeatable, huh? ...And here I thought you'd already have gotten sick of me. Guess I've got a chance to turn my life around a little. Nine the Phantom :Nine: You're not having much fun with small fry like that, are you? How would you like to try me? :Gordeau: Are you kidding? If we fought, it'd turn into an all-out war. I just want a simple fight. Naoto Kurogane : Gordeau: You've got a weird makeup, don'tcha? I don't think you're fit for harvest. Too bad. : Naoto K.: Real sorry about that. I'll relay your complaints to the vampire who made me this way. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Gordeau: A real man speaks with his actions, not his words. On the battlefield, the good talkers are usually the first to die. :Yu: Wow... I don't think I've ever met anyone who emanates such manly energy... Yukiko Amagi :Gordeau: Damn, that was scary. I thought I was gonna be burned to a crisp. Take it easy, will ya? :Yukiko: Don't worry. Even if I burn you, I can heal the damage. I'm a good healer, so you have nothing to worry about. Tohru Adachi : Gordeau: I really gotta start actin' my age... I just get fired up when I'm in a good fight! Maybe I shouldn't be sayin' all this to a cop, though... : Adachi: By all means, fight, have fun, indulge your baser nature... I don't have the authority to crack down on you anymore. ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''Just as I thought, these people were unworthy to harvest. They're nothing but cowards, running rampant around the battlefield... How utterly unfortunate. :Gordeau: Ah, relax. You'll get a ripe one of these days. Carmine Prime : Carmine: So, when do you plan on dying, huh? : Gordeau: Not sure I like that question... We’re supposed to be “friends” now, aren’t we? Seth the Assassin :Gordeau: Damn, man, you gotten lighten up. Have some fun! We don't get to fight people like this every day. :Seth: That's not happening. I'm an assassin. I don't revel in my work. Yuzuriha :Gordeau: Damn, hardly got to swing this thing around at all... At least I got to fight next to a pretty lady for a while. :Yuzuriha: I just want some rice crackers. Maybe some tea, too. ''RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: ''I haven't met another scythe user in a really long time... Actually, Uncle Qrow might be the only one that I know. Anyway, good work, old man! I've gotta make sure that I can keep up. : Gordeau: Good grief... Did you just call me "old man"? Do I really look that old? I've gotta take some time to process this... Blake Belladonna : Blake: You're all over the place... I can't even keep track of who the enemy is. : Gordeau: Don't be like that. Evasion is right up your ally, isn't it? Generic TBA Category:Quotes